A Secret Valentine Rendezvous
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Miguel/Kai:: Valentine’s Day is the most terrifying day of the year in Ray’s opinion and he thought it was to Kai as well. So, why in Heaven’s name is Kai venturing out, looking as hot as ever! This needs to be investigated…


**Title:** A Secret Valentine Rendezvous  
**Summary:** Valentine's Day is the most terrifying day of the year in Ray's opinion and he thought it was to Kai as well. So, why in Heaven's name was Kai venturing out, looking as hot as ever?! This needs to be investigated…  
**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai  
**Warnings:** Fluff, Valentine's fic, oneshot.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Anime Beyblade. How many times do I have to say it? –_sulks_-

G'day! What I have for you here is a fluffy Valentine's Day oneshot for you to enjoy on this holiday of love. It was going to be a twoshot, but I decide to make it a one chapter thingie X3 I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

* * *

Ray couldn't think of a worse day.

There is no other day in the year that brought on shudders of resentment, fear and terror; not even Halloween caused him to hide in his room with the windows closed, curtains drawn and door locked.

But today is the day. It's…Valentine's Day.

A shudder immediately races through Ray's form and he ducks his head under the thick blanket he has around his shoulders as he huddles in the corner of his darkened room he is staying in at the Granger's Dojo. He's not the only one who is hiding today; he's pretty sure all his Japanese teammates are; Kai especially as he's one of the most popular amongst the deranged fangirls.

He knows he'll have to come out of his room eventually though, as its Saturday and they always do at least a couple hours of training on the weekend. Hopefully they can get through their drills without some female blader wannabe jumping the wall and launching her blade at them in an attempt to impress them with her spunkiness and sassiness.

But, it is fun watching Hilary chase them away as she waves a kendo stick over her head while shrieking out colourful threats. He always knew there was a reason Kai let her stay with the team other than just being Tyson's school friend.

Still, he's scared to go outside!

For Ray, Valentine's Day has to be one of the worse. He has never experienced anything like it. It's just unbelievable the amount of carnage one can see when fangirls fight over you for your affections.

He remembers his first Valentine's Day away from his village quite vividly. They were touring Europe at the time, staying in the most romantic city on the planet, Paris. Kai pulled him aside on the 13th to warn him of the next day's impending chaos. He had warned him to refrain himself from venturing outside, and if he had to, don't go without an armed escort.

Back then, Ray thought Kai was over reacting, not truly understanding his concern. After all, Valentine's Day is a day of love and peace, or something, wasn't it? Why should he fear a day that brought out pink and red love hearts?

Oh god, he wished his listened to Kai back then.

Putting Kai's warning in the back of his mind, Ray went about his day as normal. However, as soon as he stepped outside the hotel he was staying at, he was nearly trampled by the hoards of screaming fans, crushed under the weight of cards and love letter, bruised and battered by the boxes of chocolates that were thrown at him and deafened by the loud exclamations of undying love.

He had never experienced anything like it and was forced to spend the rest of the day literally running for his life!

When he returned to the hotel the first person he saw just happened to be Kai, leaning up against the wall in his usual contemplative pose, yet a tiny smirk on his lips. When he heard him stumble in, panting heavily, clothes nearly torn to shreds, his hair in disarray, Kai simply looked up and muttered the words Ray had been expecting.

"I warned you."

From that moment on, Ray vowed to listen to everything Kai tells him. _Everything_.

A soft knock at the door pulls Ray out of his musing and he tenses, wondering if a fangirl had somehow gotten past both Hilary and Gramps and is trying to gain access into his room to smother him with love, claiming that she's either from his village, his destined soulmate or fiancée through some family agreement he had no idea existed.

Oh god, what should he do!?

"Open up, Kon," A familiar voice flitters through the door. "Relax; no fangirls are going to able to get past both Mr. Granger and Hilary."

A sigh of relief escapes Ray's lips and he immediately relaxes. He takes to his feet and opens the door, still a tad hesitant. Who knows, he's seen girls who try to look and act like Kai, one of them might even be able to duplicate his voice.

Thankfully, though, instead of a strange looking girl with a delirious look in her eyes, he sees calm and cool Kai Hiwatari standing there, an eyebrow arching towards his hairline and a slight look of amusement on his face.

"How are you holding up?" he asks after a moment of silence. "Apparently, we had several teens try to climb the wall this morning, but Hilary turned the hose on them, washing off some face paint in the process."

Ray shudders at the thought of what lengths some fans will go to get a piece of their crush or idol. How can Kai be so calm about it? True, this is his third Valentine's Day since he ventured forth from his village, so he doesn't have the experience that Kai has, who has been in the public eye since he was a young child.

"What brings you here, Kai?" Ray asks as he inwardly prays to whoever will listen that he isn't here to tell him that training is about to start.

However, Kai's answer surprises him.

"Training has been cancelled," Kai tells him with a small understanding smile on his lips when he spies a thick blanket in the corner of the room. Ever since his first Valentine's Day as a blader, Ray has been scarred and terrified of this day. Not that he can blame him, he just happened to be unfortunate enough to experience his first Valentine in Paris, city of love.

He wouldn't be surprised if Ray is scared of all thing female after that horrific event.

A sense of relief fills Ray's being, happy that he can just veg out in his room, hiding from the world. But a sense of curiosity fills him too. Kai is no hardcore training Nazi, but he certainly doesn't just cancel practice on such short notice.

"That's good," Ray says with a genuine tone of gratitude in his voice. "But why cancel? Are the fangirls getting that close?"

The corners of Kai's mouth twitches into a smile of amusement, but shakes his head. "I won't be able to train you today," he says, then looks a tad hesitant. "I have to go out for a while."

"You're going out?" Ray splutters, his amber eyes widening in fear at the thought of Kai being chased all over the city by screaming girls and boys.

"There's something I need to do," Kai tells him, avoiding his gaze as he turns around and heading to the courtyard, a pair of boots waiting for him near the stairs.

Ray raises an eyebrow, following him out and takes a moment to really look at his team captain. He blinks when he realizes that Kai is looking rather stunning. He is wearing a pair of pitch black jeans that are hanging off his hips; not too tight nor too loose. A deep red crimson shirt seeming made of a silk type of material with an embroidered pattern of a Phoenix on the side and a pair of black boots.

Stunning? He looks beautiful!

For as long as Ray has known him, Kai has never made an effort to his appearance; with him what you see is what you get.

And yet, here Kai is, dressed up, looking gorgeous and heading out, on Valentine's Day! What the hell is going on?!

"I have to go," Kai says as he glances at the clock. "I don't know how long I'll be, so don't wait up."

Hearing the words 'don't wait up' from Kai mean; asks anymore questions or follow me, and I'll skin you alive with a spoon. Kai doesn't use that phrase much, unless he's doing something important. Something very important.

Now, Ray is really curious.

Watching as Kai slips on his boots and crosses the courtyard, Ray raises an eyebrow as Kai effortlessly jumps onto the wall that surrounds the dojo, lingers there for a moment, seemingly seeing if the coast is clear and then disappearing from sight. Ray then counts to five, making sure that Kai doesn't pop back up and races to his room.

He has no idea what Kai could possibly be doing that is so important on a day that brings fear to every bladers' heart, but if he doesn't follow the enigma, his curiosity will eat him alive. He'll worry about what Kai could do to him later.

Picking up a large gray hoodie, Ray slips it over his head and brushes his bangs back with his hands, styling it so none of the telltale raven locks appear as he pulls the hood over his head. He has to hurry if he wants to follow Kai and see what he's really up.

Something tells him that he isn't heading to a business meeting.

With his ordeal in Paris still fresh in his mind, Ray takes a few tentative steps outside his door. He checks to see if the coast is clear for himself before he too, jumps over the wall with ease. Not wasting any time, with fear that someone might see through his disguise if he hesitates or dawdles, Ray quickly makes his way through streets and side streets of Beycity, his amber eyes scanning the surrounding area for his captain.

He holds his breath as he pushes pass a group of teenage girls, all of which wearing quite detailed and outlandish outfits as they fight amongst themselves.

"You are not from White Tiger village!" A girl with black hair tied into two buns on the top of her head exclaims loudly as she points to another girl wearing a Chinese style dress. "I am!"

Ray merely sighs to himself and steps around them, grateful that they are too busy fighting to pay any attention to him.

A flash of red catches the corner of his eye and Ray turns his head just in time to see his intending target, Kai, walking into a store of some kind on the other side of the street. Quickly, Ray discreetly makes his way over to the store and raises an eyebrow when he recognizes it as being a very expensive jewellery store. If you want a one of a kind item, this is the place to go.

Pulling his hood further over his head, Ray presses himself against the side of a store front, wondering why Kai, of all people, is browsing in a jewellery store. Peering through the front windows, he watches as Kai pays for something, but he can't quite see what it is. The elderly female sales assistant behind the counter laughs lightly, seemingly saying something a little suggestive as Kai is now sporting a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. Even so, Kai nods his head slightly and takes the small paper bag, offering the assistant a small smile.

Moving quickly, Ray turns around and ducks his head, hiding his telltale eyes, features and hair as Kai steps out of the shop. He places the bag in his back pocket and starts jogging his way through the masses once again. Ray easily slips in behind him, blending in with the crowds.

He raises an eyebrow, however, when he realizes Kai is heading towards the bay area. He only goes there when he wants to be alone, but he said that he had something to do. What could he possibly be doing there?

The stunning new look, the hurry to get somewhere, a quick stop at a jewellery store...something is going on. Could Kai be actually heading to a secret rendezvous?

Ok, now he's really curious. Who could have possibly caught Kai attention in such a way? No one has ever made Kai's head turn before.

Squinting his eyes a little, Ray sees that there is someone already waiting at the wharves, someone with wild blonde haired and bronzed tanned skin. His eyes widen a fraction later when he recognizes the blonde as Miguel Lavalier, captain of the Spanish team now known as The Battalion. He is standing near the edge of the wharf, his hands in his pockets as he stares out at the endless blue ocean before him, looking casual and carefree.

What is he doing here in Japan? Are the rest of his teammates here as well?

Looking closely, Ray notices that Miguel is wearing a pair of black cargo pants, a white shirt underneath a dark blue shirt with the buttons undone and open. He seems to be dressed to impress someone...just like Kai.

A coincidence? He thinks not!

Shaking his head briefly, Ray returns to the task at hand, his gaze focusing back on Kai. He watches, his curiosity peaking as Kai approaches the blonde. But, just before Kai reaches him, Miguel turns around and a smile brightens his face as steps away from the wharf's edge, turning towards Kai. He takes a step forward, meeting Kai half way and then...pulls Kai into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Ray nearly falls over in shock, his eyes bugging out when he realizes that Kai is actually nuzzling his head against Miguel's shoulder, sinking into his arms and chest. Kai seems to sigh as he presses himself deeper into his chest, Miguel wrapping an arm around his petite waist while the hand of the other ventures up to play with his hair.

The embracing pair stay in each other's arms for a few drawn out moments, seemingly simply relishing in each others' presence before they slowly pull back, but only enough so they can look into each other's eyes, smiling warmly at each other. They exchange a few words as the press their foreheads together in a very loving display, Miguel whispering something to make Kai chuckle softly.

Ray can't hear what they are saying, but wishes he could. What could Miguel be saying to cause Kai to chuckle like that?

He watches as Miguel's hand slips from Kai's hair to his neck, his thumb resting under his ear as he hand gently cradles the crook of Kai's neck, impeccably tilting his head back, causing his eyes to drift shut from the movement. A moment later, Miguel closes the gap between them, pressing his lips against Kai's in one of the most passionate kisses Ray has ever seen.

Turning his head away in a sign of respect, Ray stands in his hiding spot in complete silence. Kai is...dating Miguel? When did this happen? How long have they been together like this? Why didn't he say anything?

So many questions.

Momentarily turning his gaze back to the secret couple who are not kissing at the moment, Ray feels his gaze soften a little, a smile making its way onto his lips when he watches Miguel literally sweeps Kai off his feet, holding the feisty Phoenix in his arms much like a much loved bride. And Kai, for his part, simply wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him on the lips.

Coming to the conclusion that he really shouldn't be here, Ray silently creeps back on the path he came, making sure that neither Kai nor Miguel spots him. He doesn't want to interrupt the obviously loving atmosphere between them because of his stupidity.

Walking back to the dojo at a more leisurely pace then when he left, Ray can't help letting his mind play back to what he just saw; Kai looking happy and carefree in Miguel's company, Miguel holding Kai tightly, never wanting to let go.

They were so...perfect for each other. He can't really describe it; they just seem to meld so well together, like their union is something that is destined to happen, no matter what.

That night, Ray didn't wait up for Kai, just like he told him too, instead he went to sleep, somewhat happy in the knowledge that Kai is safe and secure with Miguel. He doesn't know the blonde very well, but from what he saw today, the utter devotion he has for Kai, he knows enough.

As the morning rays enter his room, Ray climbs out of bed, a sense of relief filling him when he notes that today is the 15th, the dreaded Valentine's Day has passed and won't be around for another year. He feels like singing with joy, but knows that belting out a tune this early in the morning will most certainly NOT be tolerated. Tyson can be pretty scary if he wakes up early than he has too.

Walking into the kitchen, Ray almost jumps in surprise when he sees Kai leaning against the bench with a glass of water in his hand, a soft smile on his, a dreamy look in his eyes and still wearing the same clothes her wore yesterday.

He must have out with Miguel all night!

That's kinda sweet, actually. He's acting like the teenager he really is, but there is one question that has been bugging him since he found out. Just how long has this secret relationship been happening and how did it start?

"Good morning, Kai," Ray greets as he enters the kitchen, a neko grin playing on his lips, his grin widening when Kai returns his greeting.

"Morning Ray."

Kai appears to be in a rather good mood, so Ray decides to bite the bullet and ask him directly about Miguel. Kai does prefer the direct approach, well, most of the time, anyway.

"Kai, how long have you and Miguel being seeing each other?"

The glass in Kai's hand slips through his fingers, smashing onto the floor in about a million shards. With his eyes wide, Kai turns to face him with a look of surprise on his face. "I beg your pardon?" he asks with a sense of nervousness in his voice.

Kai's reaction surprises Ray a bit and he realizes that maybe he shouldn't have been that direct. But now that he thinks about it, it's an appropriate reaction. Kai sees himself as a cold and stoic individual, even his own teammates regard him in such a way; Tyson even saying once that Kai is incapable of love. He's probably uncertain how everyone will react if they knew the truth that Kai is actually capable of love. He's probably also a bit frightened that if people find out they might try to convince Miguel that he can do so much better than him.

That's not how people really see Kai, well not all of them, but that's how Kai perceives how others see him. He's quite emotionally delicate.

"You and Miguel," Ray says as he tries to approach the subject a bit more delicately. "Are very close, aren't you? I think he's good for you and you for him."

With an expression of bewilderment, Kai blinks his eyes slowly, seemingly unsure if he heard right. "I...really?"

"Yeah!" Ray says brightly as he starts to move about in the kitchen, getting breakfast ready for his teammates and himself. "How did the two of you get together? I'm really interested to know."

"Oh, well," Kai stutters for a moment, his hand moving to scratch the back of his neck as a dark flush appears on his cheeks. "Last year on Valentine's day, actually. Bryan and Tala thought they'd be matchmakers; so they kidnapped me and sent me as a present to Miguel with a card, telling him why I'm there. I was just fortunate that Miguel accepted his gift without hesitation."

Ray simply cannot help himself, he has to laugh at the thought of Tala and Bryan playing matchmaker. Of course, only they would think of kidnapping someone and then dumping them with their crush and with instructions on what to do. Anyone else would have simply pushed them in a closet together, but Bryan and Tala always had to take things one step further.

He can only hope that when he develops a crush on someone they don't find out.

"How did you guess?" Kai asks softly, snapping Ray out of his thoughts.

Ray falters a little, his mind reeling. He can't tell him that he risked his neck by venturing out into the big wide world to follow him as he heads out to a secret rendezvous with Miguel, but Kai is looking at him expectantly, he has to say something. Then, he spots something, around his neck, a silver necklace and a pendant that's in shape of a Gargoyle. A certain Dark Gargoyle.

"You're necklace tipped me off," he says with a grin, inwardly cheering himself for his quick thinking, succeeding in dodging a bullet. "It looks like Dark Gargoyle, Miguel's bitbeast, am I right? I'm certain you didn't have it yesterday."

Kai's hands fly up to his necklace, his fingers gingerly touching the pendant. He casts his eyes downwards for a moment to gaze at the pendant, a small smile on his lips as he holds it in the palm of his hand. "Yeah."

Ray's gaze softens into a tender, friendly warmth as Kai gently touches his gift. It's rare for Kai to show such emotion as he is now, and he wonders if it's all because of Miguel. If so, he really should thank the blonde in the future. He must be really something.

"Did you get him a gift as well?" Ray asks as he recalls Kai venturing into that jewellery store yesterday.

"Yeah, I got him a necklace that had a Phoenix symbol on it," Kai tells him as he cast him this grateful look, appreciative that he's taking his secret relationship so well.

Wow, Kai got Miguel a Phoenix necklace? That's really something. The Phoenix is Kai's personal symbol and to give one away means that Miguel is really important to him. Aw, Kai can be so cute!

"I'm actually glad you worked it out on your own," Kai says as a soft smile graces his lips. "Because if you found out by following me, I would have to kill you."

Ray feels a trickle of sweat drip from his temple to his cheek. He might be cute, but he can be deadly when the need calls for it. "Yeah..."

* * *

X3 Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

Please review.


End file.
